


Tarot

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, POV Minor Character, Spoilers for Children of Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the tarot girl, everyone ignores me, but I see many people. Especially one Ianto Jones and his partner, Jack Harkness.<br/>Jack/Ianto. Some attention for a very overlooked character. Spoilers for Children of Earth:Day Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarot

**A/N: I wrote this a while back 'cause I think her background needs explaining and this is how I could see it, even though it's a little far fetched.**   
**Disclaimers: As usual I don't own it.**

No one is interested in me. I noticed that long ago. A little girl sat in the corner of a pub or club with a pack of tarot cards, randomly picking them out to tell clubbers futures. No one kicks me out, or even glances at me as if I shouldn't be there. I am ignored, and I ignore those who do so to me in return. I've gone to the same pubs and clubs for more than 100 years and nobody has notice how I don't age. Captain Harkness, when ever he comes to me for help, never asks. Even my regular customers like him don't ask my true age. Although his reasons are probably better than theirs. They're just scared. He just knows it is best not to ask.

Each time Captain Harkness come to me for advice or his near future told, he always poses the same question in his eyes. _Who are you?_ It's a question that I thought I was most likely never going to answer properly. Each time his eyes asked the question my smile replied with the same answer. _The tarot girl._

Once, on one of his regular tarot readings I noticed a blue eyed man watching the Captain with a small frown on his face through the pub window. This made me smile. I, of course, knew he was. Ianto Jones. Jack's newest love. The Captain himself was engrossed in his future but I on the other hand had the ability to multitask and silently gestured for Mr Jones to come inside. His frown deepened but he nodded slightly and entered quietly, sitting far away from me and the Captain, out of sight. I smiled and finished my appointment with his lover. Once Jack had heard all he wanted to hear and had left Ianto hurried over to me, looking confused.

"Who are you?" he asked, sitting in his Captain's vacated seat.

"I'm the tarot girl," I replied, shuffling my cards with a faint smile. He frowned.

"Does Jack often come to you?" I nodded and picked out a few cards, placing them face down on the table. I flipped over the first card.

"The Lovers in reverse," I stated simply "Your relationship is not as harmonious as you would like it to be. You are doubtful that it will last." Mr Jones stared at me as I flipped the next card.

"Temperance. Give your lover time to adjust to your relationship. A moderate temperament reaps harmony." Ianto folded his arms across his chest, partly impressed and partly sceptical. I flipped the third card impassively.

"The Star. You have a good chance of happiness in this relationship if you stay hopeful and have faith in your partner." Ianto smiled.

"Really?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"The cards never lie," I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," he said before leaving the pub, a slight bounce in his step. I smiled, knowing I had made his day, and then returned to my cards, collecting them for a reshuffle.

I saw Ianto every week since that day. Sometimes I brought bad news but often it was good. Soon, he warmed up to me considerably and began to tell me about his life when he visited me. I was not usually a sociable person but enjoyed the interaction immensely.

Then, one week he didn't show up. Captain Harkness did, for the last time, to see if he had any chance of meeting his Doctor. I wondered what had happened to Ianto. Something terrible if Jack wished to travel with his Doctor again, I was sure. I debated with myself whether to ask for the rest of the Captain's readings.

Finally Jack's cards were completed, his full future told – something he had never requested before. The Captain stood up quickly, thanking me and turning abruptly to leave. I stood up, unable to resist asking the question that was clouding my mind.

"Is something wrong with Ianto? He didn't show up for his reading on Saturday…" the look on the immortal's face told me that Ianto had never mentioned his appointment every Saturday. He sighed and looked away.

"He's dead. Killed in the line of duty." The Captain left without another word and I sat back down in shock.

_13 days before the meeting with Jack…_

" _Evening," Ianto greeted, sitting opposite me with a faint smile._

" _Evening Ianto, same as usual?"_

" _Yes please," Ianto replied, removing his coat. I smiled and picked out three cards, placing them on the table facedown. I went to flip the first card over but Ianto's hand covered my own and prevented me from moving it. I looked up at him and frowned._

" _Before you tell me anything else though. Tell me your name." he said quietly. I shook my head._

" _I can't tell you that Ianto." He sighed and let go of my hand._

" _Fine, I won't push you," he told me. I smiled and continued his reading. After I had finished he stood up slowly, murmuring his thanks and turning to leave._

" _Oh Ianto…" I called suddenly, unsure why. "My name is Jones, Jacqueline Jones." He grinned at me, his eyes laughing._

" _See you next week then Jones, Jacqueline Jones." I nodded, smiling at him. As he turned away my face dropped back into its usual impassive mask._

" _Goodbye," I whispered "Dad…"_


End file.
